


Pressure

by sunnilee



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: :'), Captain Canary, Destiny 1x15, F/M, Legends of Tomorrow - Freeform, Leonard Snart - Freeform, Sara Lance - Freeform, Spoilers, break my heart man, if you haven't watched yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6839095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnilee/pseuds/sunnilee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were all kinds of pressure surrounding him in his last moments. But Leonard Snart could only focus on three.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pressure

The pressure underneath his fingers was one thing.

The pressure on his arm was another.

And damn, if the pressure on his lips wasn’t the one he regretted the most.

_It’s the things I didn't do that keep me up at night._

Her warmth and pressure eased away from him, but still lingered in his space. She searched his eyes, flicking across his face, reading the words he never got out and replaying the ones that did.

_Me and you._

Her eyes had a glossy sheen to them, and he didn’t want to read too deeply. That would make all this harder than it was, wouldn’t it? They stood like that for a little bit longer. Her lips were still parted and he could see the words stuck in her throat. They both heard the sounds of distant yelling and boots echoing from down the hall.

At this point, he’d been ready to say goodbye, to her retreating back and the slumped body of his best friend. At this point, he’d been ready to wrap his arms around her and bury his face in her hair because he remembered.

_Dying was lonely._

He decided he could be selfish, one last time, and let his eyes take in her hair, her face, her lips—

The grip on his arm tightened and he looked back at her eyes. This time, he read them.

_I’ll see you again._

And slowly, her body turned away from him, but she kept his gaze, her grip still tight. Like she was waiting for an answer. Like she needed one.  
  
He didn’t dare breathe because he couldn’t be certain it wouldn’t come out shaking. Instead, he blinked and sent some more unsaid words her way.

_Okay._

With that, the pressure on his arm fell away and the pressure under his fingers almost followed.

 

Almost.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr version [here](http://tsunnychan.tumblr.com/post/144296099525/pressure)
> 
> their first extensive interaction in the bar had me sold. why?? noooooo clue.
> 
> I didn't necessarily want to believe Leonard would 'die' so to speak in this ep because he's a fan favorite, he's my personal fave along with Sara Lance and Mick Rory, but I can't say I was caught off guard either because of the context of the kiss they showed.
> 
> But when I watched the gifs of the kiss before watching the actual episode, it looked more of a "I'll see you again" or "You're making it back" kind of kiss instead of a "goodbye" one. Maybe that's just me???
> 
> Anyway, I'm still wondering why Ray couldn't have just shrunk down to the size of an atom after detonating with the fail safe and flew with the atoms of an explosion instead of letting our Rogue homeboys and birdie get separated. Reals.


End file.
